Disciples
The Disciples or (Cultists) are a group of soldiers (led by a man who is known as Master Sandesh) that became a religious cult who worship Yalung. They came to the Valley of the Yetis a long time ago in order to seek something known as "The Relic". Eventually, constant exposure to the Relic turned them all mad, and they began processing the products of the the Relic into something known as "The Elixir" which they force feed to people in order to turn them into Yetis. They refer to the Yetis who also live in the valley as the "Awakened Ones" and revere them as they believe them blessed by Yalung. They appear as enemies in DLC Valley of the Yetis and tried to kill Ajay several times. Background Previously, the Disciples were originally soldiers of Yuma Lau in the Royal Army. Yuma sent Colonel Sandesh to lead a group of soldiers for an expedition in the Lost Valley to find a Relic that, according to the legend, can grant immortality. The expedition entered the Lost Valley to look for "The Relic", and began scrounging the region for clues. Sandesh's expedition was made up of two teams: Sandesh came to the valley with Team One, following just after Team Two, who were the first to arrive in the Valley. Sandesh ordered his soldiers to take over a farmer's house and convert it into a Relay Station so they can report their progress. Colonel Sandesh also ordered his men to set up jamming stations and to isolate the valley, for he feared the CIA would be spying on their operations. As the Expedition searched for the "Relic", their men began bathing in the hot springs of the Canyon of Awakening. Unbenknownst to them, the hot springs were contaminated by the Relic, and they soon began seeing visions and hearing things, and ultimately, turned some into Yetis. At night, the soldiers claimed they've begun to hear unfamiliar bestial roars. One of them described the noise to be a man crying but distorted. While the Expedition continued searching for the Relic, the Expedition claimed they began to see Yetis while showering in the Canyon of Awakening. Sandesh, after that day, disappeared for a while and presumably found the Relic — a yellow glowing tree that emits an yellow gas or spores found at the peak of a mountain called Hajura'Amako Hatama. When Sandesh returned, he became obsessed with protecting the Relic and gave his men the order to store a concoction called "the Elixir" — a processed product of the Relic that turned into a consumable form of "Liquid hydrogen". After much research and testing they succeeded in producing the Elixir, and afterwards consumed much of it themselves. The Elixir made them hear voices and see maddening visions, thus turning them into crazy cultists. Master Sandesh himself became obsessed with Yalung, and saw the Elixir's transformation as blessings of Yalung. The Elixir began transforming his soldiers into The Awakened Ones, (i.e., Yetis) and Sandesh's men began kidnapping civilians and sacrificing them to the Yetis in order to gain Yalung's favor. Enemy Types The Awakened Ones have the same classes and equipment as the Royal Army, The difference wear fur coats and face paint *''Assaulter'' *''Beheader'' *''Berserker'' *''Defender'' *''Heavy Gunner'' *''Hunter'' *''Molotov Thrower'' *''Rocket Launcher'' *''Sniper'' Gallery Cultist Assaulter.jpg|Cultist Assaulter Cultist_Beheader.jpg|Cultist Beheader Cultist Berserker.jpg|Cultist Berserker Cultist_Defender.jpg|Cultist Defender Cultist_Hunter.jpg|Cultist Hunter Cultist_Molotov.jpg|Cultist Molotov Cultist_Heavy.jpg|Cultist Heavy Cultist_Rocket.jpg|Cultist Rocket Cultist_Sniper.jpg|Cultist Sniper ru:Послушники Category:Factions Category:Far Cry 4 Factions Category:Enemy Factions Category:Cult